


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by amagiri



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagiri/pseuds/amagiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Yunho's job involves wearing a uniform, and Changmin's requires removing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

> For Mr. Fridge and for strawhat, the latter of whom requested this.
> 
> Also, I watched those police performances...a lot... *fans self*

Yunho sighs. 

"What are you doing here?" he asks, exasperation lining his tone. He tosses his keys on the kitchen counter and eyes the other man on the couch wearily.

The man looks over his shoulder and shrugs. "You said I could come whenever."

"…whenever you need somewhere safe to go." Only two weeks in and Yunho's starting to think giving Changmin his spare key was a mistake.

Changmin cocks his head to the side and smirks. "It's a dangerous world out there."

Yunho ignores him. He goes over to the fridge and grabs a beer, but just as he's about to nudge the door closed with his elbow, he changes his mind and takes another one.

"Here." He tosses a can to Changmin, who catches It deftly with one hand. It's then that Yunho does a double-take. Wait, the gold stripes on his sleeve look so familiar and-

"Is that my uniform?" Yunho exclaims, rushing over to the couch. Sure enough, Changmin is dressed in everything from the black jacket to the crisp, white dress shirt. In fact, his outfit matches Yunho's perfectly.

Changmin shoots him a mischievous smile. "Well, you just left them on the couch, so…" The younger man then looks down at himself, smoothing out his tie and fiddling with his pressed collar. His expression is somehow both innocently amused and jadedly wistful at the same time.

He laughs faintly to himself. "It must be nice to wear something like this to work every day." The words hang heavy in the air. Yunho doesn't reply, instead wondering what the other man is thinking about when he says that. Perhaps he's imagining the grateful smiles from random strangers that come with wearing the uniform in public. Maybe he's comparing it to his own life, surrounded by despondent, entitled men.

"How do I look?" Changmin asks, looking up suddenly. He catches Yunho off guard with the sadness behind his smiling eyes.

Yunho gulps. Truthfully, he had been admiring just a bit too much. The police uniform is his, but somehow it seems perfectly tailored to fit the much more lithe figure of Changmin. The suit fits him perfectly, not a scrap of fabric wasted, and the epaulets stitched on accentuate his shoulders, giving him the appearance of a prince.

"It suits you," he replies, and inwardly cringing at how flat and restrained he sounds, he reassures with an equally lame, "I mean it." He wants to reach out, to touch, but he knows Changmin will only tolerate unsolicited caresses at work because he has to.

Changmin gazes at Yunho quietly, likely trying to gauge if there's a difference between what the man has said and what he meant but unaware that even a casual look like this makes Yunho's mouth go dry. Hoping to avoid being so easily read, Yunho quickly distracts himself by cracking open his beer, throwing his head back, and taking a long swig. He lets out a purposefully loud "ahh" when he's done.

When Yunho turns back to Changmin and finds that the other man's searching expression has been replaced by a coy grin, however, he knows he's screwed.

Changmin leans in and rests an elbow on Yunho's shoulder. "Don't sound so wound up," he teases in a low voice, murmuring the words directly into Yunho's ear and causing a shiver to run down the other man's spine.

"Changmin-"

"If you don't like me wearing them, then you should take them off."

Yunho swallows. "I- His mind is blank. "I think-" He has no idea how to handle this situation. "I think that's your job, actually."

Shit.

"Wait, shit, no, I didn't mean that," Yunho blubbers. "I'm so sorry."

Changmin just laughs. "It's fine. It's true after all."

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't mind giving you a private show," Changmin interjects, clearly amused and not at all offended.

Yunho's mouth clamps shut. He vaguely hears Changmin chuckling seductively into his ear, but it feels like his own brain has ground to a halt at the moment, unable to process anything but the lust running through him. God, why does his body already feel like it's on fire, but he's frozen in place?

And Changmin, intent on fanning the flames, inspects himself with different eyes. They're calculating instead of curious, sensual rather than resigned. "Let me just make some adjustments…" He pops open all the buttons on his jacket, cocky gaze focused on Yunho as he does so. Once he's done with that, he pushes off the couch and strides over to the kitchen. He picks up the hat Yunho had taken off when he came through the door and places it on his own head, straight at first, then tilted to cover one eye when he decides that will look better.

Changmin spins on his heels to face Yunho. "How do I look?" he asks, the same query as before, but this time with a knowing, sultry tone. He owns all the attention in the room, and he loves it.

Yunho is clutching the armrest so hard that his fingers hurt. The only thing he can bring himself to say is, "It…suits you," but it sounds like even more of an understatement than the last time. Judging by the way Changmin smirks at him, Yunho guesses he's not buying it either.

"And lastly…music." Changmin saunters over to the CD player in the corner opposite the TV. It's kind of old, but with a bookshelf full of CDs right next to it, it's sure to be kept until it breaks.

Changmin picks up the open CD case next to the player and flips it over to look at the back. "M.J. huh?" he muses. "I can work with that." He cycles through the tracks until he finds the one he wants, then hits "Play." Satisfied, he moves to stand in front of Yunho, back facing the other man.

Yunho has always imagined that as a policeman, he's supposed to be an exemplar citizen, someone who is morally righteous all the time. He donates, he volunteers, and he tries to be kind in every aspect in his life. And for all that, somehow, _somehow_ , he's ended up alone with a stripper in his apartment who he is trying desperately to not have feelings for.

The music starts. A pounding, catchy beat.

Changmin turns. He begins swaying his hips side to side and mouths along to the words. He runs his hands down his neck and tilts his head back just enough so that the part of his face hidden by the hat is revealed. He backs up against the nearby wall and slides down slowly, alluringly, with arms raised above his head.

Yunho is screwed. So, so screwed. He tries to hide how screwed he is by crossing his legs and snapping his jaw shut, but he is so very, very screwed.

Changmin continues grinding against the wall, hands placed just above his hips and pulling slowly at his tucked-in dress shirt until the hem spills over his belt. He works at the uniform next, throwing one side over his shoulder so that it hangs off his arm. As he smiles sweetly at Yunho, he looks like the very definition of debauchery.

He pushes off the wall with his upper body, leaving the curve of his ass to slide against the surface as he bends over. From there, Changmin straightens up and pulls the uniform jacket off. He playfully tosses it to Yunho, who drops it into his lap casually like he's not trying to cover up a raging erection.

Next, Changmin runs one hand over his dress shirt, feeling his abs and then his chest under the thin fabric. His fingers catch in his collar and ride along it until they find themselves at the top button. They then proceed to pop said button open. Then the next, and the next, one…by…tortuous…one. Yunho's mouth gets drier and drier the more skin he sees.

Changmin's other hand, not to be outdone, reaches down to rub his crotch. He exaggerates how good it feels, thrusting against it and throwing his head back like he's receiving an amazing handjob. He's clearly affected though, with a bulge in his pants that matches Yunho's. He gets on his hands and knees and grinds himself against the floor, body trembling at the sensation. 

And somewhere between lifting himself off the floor and gyrating against the wall, his dress shirt falls off his shoulders and to the floor. Amazingly, the hat has managed to stay on throughout the performance, still turned to one side.

White gloves come off next, one after another, and while Changmin drops them carelessly on the ground, his eyes remain trained on Yunho, like he's issuing a challenge to the other man, daring him to resist being seduced.

Changmin leans against the wall, upper body completely nude. His chest has a light sheen from the sweat he's worked up, and it rises and falls with his breathy panting. His bangs stick to his forehead and temples too, framing his sharp cheeks and dark, lustful eyes. It's like this that he approaches Yunho, who straightens in his seat.

The uniform jacket is plucked from Yunho's grasp and tossed over the couch. Changmin hovers over the other man, one hand against the back of the couch, the other taking his hat off and placing it playfully on Yunho's head. He adjusts it to be nice and straight before abruptly spinning on his heel to sit in Yunho's lap so that they're back to front. Wordlessly, Changmin begins to rub against him, ass sliding side to side across his erection.

Yunho throws his head back and moans. He could come just from the striptease alone, with the way Changmin has started pushing and grinding into him. He wants so bad to reach out and pull the other man's hips impossibly closer, so intimate that the cloth between them is no barrier, but he knows that Changmin detests being manhandled during shows like this. Instead, he digs his fingers into the leather couch, closes his eyes, and enjoys the feel of Changmin pleasuring him, all reservations about propriety from earlier totally forgotten.

His head is in a daze when he feels Changmin turn. Yunho opens his eyes to find himself gazing up at Changmin, the other man raised up on knees that fall on either side of Yunho and keep him pinned to the couch. The moment their eyes meet, Yunho feels something like electricity course through every inch of his body, curling his toes and twitching his fingers, and then it dissipates, leaving behind an intense heat in its wake.

"Yunho," Changmin murmurs breathlessly. Yunho can feel the man's erection pressing into his abs.

"Changmin," Yunho returns, voice nothing more than a raspy whisper. He brings a hand up to Changmin's face, about to cup his cheek, but he hesitates, with his fingers stopping just millimeters away. Changmin's eyes widen imperceptibly, a multitude of emotions in them. Confusion, wariness, maybe even hurt.

Yunho takes a shaky breath. He doesn't know what he's doing. There's a chemistry here in this moment between them, but he's completely lost as how to play this game. Is this also part of Changmin's job, a seduction he practices to keep viewers coming back? If he wants something more than a lap dance, is Changmin going to put him down gently with that sad smile he always wears when he's thinking about work?

And yet, Yunho doesn't want to by cynical. He doesn't want to offend either, and he definitely doesn't want this to end.

"Changmin," he tries again. "Are you giving yourself to me or just showing yourself off?"

The other man tilts his head to the side, clearly not used to people asking him that. He's silent for a moment, but then he leans in so that their foreheads touch. Changmin's warm, unsteady breaths waft against Yunho's face.

Changmin chuckles lightly. "I'll let you have whatever you want at this point," he confesses. "I didn't think I would enjoy that as much as I did."

Yunho laughs. "What?"

"I don't know." Changmin shrugs. He digs his fingers into the knot of Yunho's tie and tugs at it playfully. "Maybe it's the thought of turning the good cop oh so bad?" he teases. 

Yunho abruptly grabs Changmin by the waist and reels him closer, fire in his eyes. "And what would you do once he was bad?"

Changmin entertains the question for a bit, humming thoughtfully while he nibbling gently at Yunho's lower lip. "How about…" he starts, "I'd make him haul me to bed and punish me until I promise to be good?"

"Shit," Yunho gasps, his cock jumping emphatically at the suggestion. "You don't look like the type to crack easily…we had better start now."

They waste no time barreling into Yunho's room and falling onto his bed. Changmin discards what little clothing he has left so that he can drench his fingers in lube and wiggle them into himself. Meanwhile, Yunho only makes it as far as taking off his jacket and hastily unbuttoning his dress shirt before Changmin gets impatient and snaps at him to "just get the damn condom on." He does as he's told, but when he crawls over to Changmin he's still wearing his dress shirt, albeit fully open, and his cock is hanging erect through the opening in his underwear. 

"How do you want it?" Yunho asks hurriedly.

Changmin raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you the one punishing me?" he replies, the corners of his lips curled upwards.

Yunho gathers the other man into his arms. "Yeah, but you're going to need a lot of punishment."

"Like what?" Changmin challenges just before he's pulled into a deep kiss. He fights back eagerly, so eagerly dancing with the tongue down his throat that he doesn't hear the sharp clink of metal from Yunho clumsily removing his belt. It isn't until the other man grabs his wrist and presses it against the bed's headboard that he pays any mind to his surroundings.

Yunho breaks away from the kiss and instead focuses on making a few loops of his belt around Changmin's wrist. "Ooh, you're even dirtier than I thought," Changmin teases as his other hand is grabbed and given the same treatment. Yunho laughs and tugs on the belt to tighten, then tucks the end of it under one of the loops. Curious, Changmin pulls gently at the restraints, just enough to test their firmness without undoing them.

Apparently satisfied, Changmin looks back at Yunho. "They teach you this at the police academy? Makeshift handcuffs?" He chuckles at the thought of Yunho practicing something like _this_ in school, but his laughter quickly shifts to a gasp at the feel of Yunho sliding into him slowly. This uncomfortable stretch is always difficult for Changmin, who lets his body fall limp and takes slow, even breaths in an attempt to keep himself relaxed. Yunho does his best to make the process easier, pressing in carefully, pulling out, adding more lube, whatever Changmin asks for, even as every small motion brings him closer to that already nearing edge.

"You okay?" Yunho murmurs in Changmin's ear once he's all the way in. Despite their slow, steady movements, they're both slick with sweat.

Changmin shifts his weight, tests how Yunho feels inside of him…except that he doesn't stop moving. Instead, he jerks his hips and presses his ass again Yunho, taking the lead in their dance.

The rest is a blur. The extended foreplay from earlier makes the whole affair quick and needy, and Yunho escalates Changmin's rhythm as fast as the other man can adjust to it. During that regrettably short time, however, Yunho learns that Changmin is very vocal and feels pleasure with every inch of his body. He fights against the restraints and whines every time Yunho rubs against his prostate, twisting his lithe body this way and that. 

It's that response that really sends Yunho over the edge. He pushes himself to go harder, faster, listening to Changmin's cries increasing and becoming more desperate with each thrust. He continues even after he comes first and his mind has gone blank, his brain apparently considering fucking on the level of importance as breathing. 

"Yunho," Changmin gasps. "T-touch me, please!" he begs, thrusting his hips towards the other man, hoping for any kind of friction to ease his need.

Still riding out the last of his high, Yunho obliges, curling his fingers around Changmin's cock in a tight grip and pumping. He shudders as he slides in an out of Changmin with his softening cock; every sensation is too much too soon, but at the same time, he doesn't want to stop.

Changmin's cries reach their peak, his back lifting off the bed just as seemingly every muscle in his body tenses up. All that pressure releases itself in an explosive fashion, with his come spurting onto his chest and even on the pillows his head falls on to after he's been thoroughly exhausted. Low, guttural moans leave his throat in between short, heavy breaths, and his body twitches in the aftermath.

Meanwhile, Yunho feels another peak building inside of him, egged on by the sight of Changmin's intense climax. He continues thrusting, and while Changmin lies there dazed, he shudders each time Yunho's strong thighs slap against his ass. By now, Changmin's unrestrained moans have given way to soft, raspy whines from wearing out his voice.

Yunho comes again. This one is weaker, but it hits him so much harder given the heightened state of sensitivity he's in. He collapses on top of Changmin and buries his face in the other man's neck, unable to do anything else, even pull out. For a few minutes, he's certain that he doesn't do anything but moan helplessly against Changmin. Even the subtle shifts of their bodies from breathing is enough to stimulate his cock, constantly sending electricity whizzing down his spine. It takes some time before Yunho can even pull himself out of Changmin; the pleasure feels so incredible that it almost _hurts_.

In the aftermath, they're both tired and filthy, but Changmin allows himself to be cuddled. Yunho can't help but smile to himself. He feels that something has changed between them, something not attributable to the explosive release of sexual tension they just had. Okay, maybe that was part of it too, but still! It feels like...Changmin trusts him now, at least more than a couple months ago when Yunho was just an off-duty cop trying to help him out. The thought causes Yunho's heart to skip a beat, but he decides not to mention it to the other man, at least for now.

Changmin tugs at his restraints, shaking Yunho from his thoughts. "Aren't you going to untie me?" he asks, voice underlined with a hint of annoyance.

Yunho thinks about it. Then, he kisses Changmin on the cheek and whispers, "Depends. Are you a good boy yet?"


End file.
